Oh, Darling
by britttt-knee
Summary: Everything was perfect. At least, it was until everything began to come undone. They fell in love and trouble soon followed Ginny and Draco.
1. Oh Darling, I Love You So

**Disclaimer:** All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for creating this wonderful, magical world that I love. I have no ownership of anything except the things I might come up with. Credit also is due to Plug-in Stereo and their song Oh, Darling for inspiring me. Their lyrics are used in my summary.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Darling<strong>

It was a fairly nice day; the sun was out and the sky was clear and blue. A summer breeze was felt through the air for all those who were participating in outdoor activities. There were no complaints about this weather. Such a nice day that led to good moods from everyone. Well, almost everyone. Moping around the Burrow, Ginny carried a look of worry, a look that had been on her face for the past two weeks.

Twirling the silver band on her ring finger, Ginny had gathered herself on the sofa that had a window next to it. She was staring and one would know she was looking for a sign. Her sign would be a person and that person would be her husband.

Molly Weasley walked into the room and sighed when she spotted her daughter. "Ginny, dear…" She started, getting the redhead's attention. "You need to do something else; move around, busy yourself. Do you want to bake?" Molly questioned, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Ginny almost shook her head yet she stopped herself. He wouldn't want her to mope around and stress, especially when she was 30 weeks pregnant. "Yeah." She nodded and fixed her dress once she stood up.

"It'll be any day now, Gin. Just remember that, they have nothing on him." Molly reminded her only daughter with a sad smile as she led the way into the kitchen.

Following her mother, Ginny agreed with that statement. There was absolutely nothing incriminating to hold against her husband. He was cleared of everything, almost nine years ago. He had no involvement in anything and she would stand by his side throughout this all.

The two began to bake; Molly making pies while Ginny made a cake. A smile was on her features for the first time in weeks. She loved these moments with her mother. Molly Weasley was truly an amazing woman and Ginny looked up to her in all aspects. Yes, she was overprotective and over-bearing but most mothers were. Ginny knew she was going to be the same way with her own. Who else could say that they received a new sweater from their mother each Christmas? And who else could claim that it was made from love, a love that her mother knitted into each sweater? During her Hogwarts years, Ginny didn't understand why she needed a new sweater every year especially when they were hand-made but after her sixth year, she began to enjoy them and the fact that it was something no one else had.

After placing the cake in the oven, Ginny sat at the table and watched her mother work on her pies. She smiled, remembering that she had always watched her mother bake since she was six. Her smile was quickly replaced with a surprised look as she felt a kick from the life inside her. Rubbing her stomach, Ginny glanced down at the big bulge that was poking out; she was rather big and her mother claimed it was twins which Ginny denied and feared at the same time. It was just a big baby and she was blaming her husband. She smiled sadly at the thought of him. She couldn't believe it had been two weeks since she had seen him. It felt like he was taken from her months ago. She continued rubbing her stomach as she thought back to that dreadful day.

* * *

><p><em>It would be raining on the day that Ginny wanted to go for a walk around the home's gardens. There was nothing else to do since she couldn't go into work. Her husband had basically forbidden her from leaving the Manor because of how far along she was. He had claimed she could go into labor at any given moment and she had opted not to argue and defend that she still had two more months to go.<em>

_There was nothing to do when she had to spend the whole entire day here. When she was working, it seemed like there were a million things to be done yet now, here she was disproving that thought. She sat on the couch across from her husband's desk and sighed loudly, hoping to distract him and drag him off to entertain her boredom. That didn't seem to work though as he was still writing, with his quill in hand and letters sealing themselves from the charm he cast._

_She couldn't figure out why he enjoyed his job. She could see the positive of working from home but other than that she could never enjoy sitting around and writing all day. _

_Deciding not to sigh again, Ginny began clucking her tongue against her teeth. It was a noise she knew he didn't appreciate it. She repeatedly went about this route, watching his forehead furrow as he tried to keep concentration. She knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in. _

_She was certainly right about him. It wasn't long before he glanced up at her with his brow arched. "Is something wrong?" He asked dryly, setting his quill down and clasping his hands together which meant she had all of his attention._

"_Draco, I'm dreadfully bored. Can't you take a break and help me find something to do?" She whined, pouting slightly. She frowned as he rolled his eyes and shook his head._

"_Let me finish these last few letters and then we can have lunch. Why don't you work on your orders?" He replied as he returned back to his work, not giving her another glance._

_Sighing, Ginny stood up. She did not want to be in this room anymore especially after being ignored by her husband. She knew she had orders for the bakery but she only had to approve them before sending them back since she could not go in. This was not fair. He got her pregnant which lead to her beach ball looking stomach, made her stay home from her shop, and ignored her._

"_Fine, Poppy & I will go find something to do then." Ginny huffed, holding back a smirk. She had started calling the baby name she knew Draco wouldn't like because she and Draco could not agree on baby names. He wanted names like Altaira and Vespera. Ginny refused to give her child a name that could lead to someone teasing her. Draco supported his choices by stating that no one would mess with a Malfoy. Ginny always rolled her eyes at this. _

"_Today, it's Poppy?" Draco asked, the sides of his mouth twitching; standing up as Ginny began to walk towards the door._

"_Today, tomorrow, when the baby's born." She replied, not glancing back at him._

"_That's not fair. What about my say?" Questioned Draco, as he followed after her. Catching up to her because of his longer legs and her pregnant body holding her back from running._

"_You should have taken a break." Ginny pouted, knowing she was acting like a child but at least, she was getting her way so far._

"_I'm here now, aren't I?" He asked, slipping an arm around his wife. "You won't always get you way, once Twyla is born."_

"_We are not naming her Twyla." Ginny told him, trying to hold back a laugh. "Seriously, with the names you're suggesting, our child won't have a name!" _

"_You're so overdramatic." He drawled, pulling her closer to him. Playfully, she rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. Finally, she had him all to herself for that moment._

"_Malfoy!" Shouted a voice before footsteps were heard on the wooden floors. Startled, Ginny jumped back a bit from Draco and turned to see the commotion._

_Walking towards the couple was a pack of men and they all had a look of serious business on their features. One of them stuck out very much to Ginny; that one was her brother, who looked somewhat upset about the situation. Confusion swept over her as Draco released his hold of her to speak to them._

"_What might this charming visit be about?" Draco drawled; it was obvious he didn't like being barged in on and Ginny could tell he was keeping his witty remarks to himself. _

"_We're here to remove you from the premises. We've been tipped off that you have been harboring items of the dark arts." A burly man stated as he stepped forward to show the parchment that covered their actions. It was quite a letter and Ginny glanced over it, trying to make out what exactly they claimed was in the house._

_As the men began to come forward, Ginny moved out the way. She would not have them bumping into her and setting Draco into a tirade. Everything they were claiming had to be a lie, she knew it wasn't true. The Manor had been searched and turned upside down because of the Ministry and their suspicions. Clenching her fist, she looked for her brother and spotted him immediately. His red hair and height made him the odd one out in the group. Marching over to him, Ginny punched him out of anger and glowered at him as he rubbed his arm._

"_What the bloody hell is this about?" She demanded, anger taking over as she began to get flustered. "You know there is nothing here. You are over here all the time with Charlie and George! If I find out this is some way to get back at him, you will be sorry."_

_The two siblings heatedly argued and continued oblivious to the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had walked up the stairs and into all the commotion. The hushed noises of the aurors caught their attention and Ginny turned to see why. There was her mother-in-law, still beautiful even after all these years. Her face was pinched into a look wonder as she glanced over each of the men's faces._

"_What is going on?" Narcissa asked politely yet Ginny could see the anger in her eyes as she saw the aurors gathered around her son. She was a well composed woman, something Ginny admired. Ginny wished she could be like that but her temper wasn't to be tamed. _

_Making sure she was first tell her mother-in-law, Ginny pushed past her brother. "They claim we have dark items hidden!" _

"_Under what evidence?" Narcissa questioned with a brow raised. She was good at this, Ginny knew for a fact. Her mother-in-law intimidated her but she was a fairly intelligent woman that knew what she was talking about._

"_Tip-off, ma'am." One of the younger men explained, pointing to the paper that they were showing Draco. Narcissa nodded before walking away, looking like she was on a mission. This left Ginny wondering; she knew Narcissa would think of something and hoped it would happen in the next few moments. _

"_Gin, this isn't my fault. I had to do it, it's my job!" Ron argued, trying to get this point across with his sister. She knew she couldn't blame her brother but she needed to release her anger and he was the only one who wouldn't arrest her if it came down to it._

_Slapping him on the arm, she shook her head. "Where's Harry, then? He's an auror, too." _

_Her hormones were out of this world because of her pregnancy and she barely let Ron speak, cutting him off. "You're always doing this! No one can be happy unless you are. You're rubbish! They have you making incoherent arrest while Harry's out saving the world, once again. Can you tell me where Hermione is? Or is she still planning her schedule so that she is working when you're not?" Throwing her hands up in aggravation, she let out a breath she was holding._

"_Ginny, if you do not stop, I'm going to have to take you in as well." Ron stated with a stony expression. She could tell he was holding his tongue from snapping back at her and trying to stop their argument. _

"_You will do no such thing, Ron!" A voice called out, making the two redheads turn to the perpetrator. _

_Strolling down the hall alongside Narcissa was Molly Weasley, their mother. She looked hurried and wasn't very good at concealing the fact that she was upset. She gave Ron a look before enveloping Ginny in a hug. _

"_Everything will be fine, darling. We'll get through this." Molly told Ginny, hugging her tight. Ginny nodded as she turned to cast a glowering look at Ron. She had spent so much attention on him that she didn't realize that they were about to leave with her husband. _

_Ginny turned toward him, a sad smile in place. He looked angry and upset yet defeated. His demeanor was somber, something she wasn't use to. This was the last time, she knew, that she was going to see him for a while. _

_Breaking away from her mother's arms, Ginny rushed over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him. Keeping her head down, she closed her eyes against his chest, willing herself not to cry. She was going to miss him and everything about him. She was going to miss running her hands through his honey-colored hair and always teasing him about how much prettier his hair was compared to hers. Then there were his eyes; a silver, she had grown to love and envy over the years. She was going to hate waking up in the morning and not seeing him beside her. The cinnamon and ink smell that seemed to always surround him. She had no idea how she was going to deal with this. _

_Ginny stepped back from Draco, glancing up into his eyes. "I love you." She whispered, running a hand along her stomach. _

_Draco nodded at these words before being led away by the group of men. Ginny watched as they walked down the stairs. What was she supposed to do in this place? She was alone and pregnant, there was no way she wanted to stay here alone. It seemed like that was the thought of the two older women as well because later that day, Ginny was ushered off to the Burrow._

"Ginny, dear? Are you listening?" This question brought Ginny back to reality as she looked up to see her mother staring at her.

"I'm sorry, mum. What did you say?" She asked, spotting her cake on the counter. She must of not heard the timer go off while she was in her own world.

Molly sighed as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I was saying that everyone is coming for dinner tonight. I forgot to mention it earlier."

Great, this is just what Ginny needed. She knew her mother meant well but in her eyes, this was a let's-have-pity-for-Ginny type of dinner. "That sounds lovely, mum." She never liked to hurt her mother's feelings and she wasn't going to start now.

Molly smiled, happy to have her daughter's approval. Ginny knew that was all it took and now, she craved alone time.

"Mum, I'm going to head up and take a short nap. Alright?" She said as she stood up and stretched a little. Molly nodded, her mind focused on tonight's meal.

Leaving the kitchen, Ginny made her way up the stairs and to the room that was like her safe haven. Approaching the bed, she glanced around the room. It was still the same even the picture of Draco and her posing in front of a lake was still on the nightstand. She smiled at the memory as she climbed into her bed.

It took her awhile to get comfortable due to her belly but pretty soon, she was asleep with her worries casted off to the side.

* * *

><p>This is my new story! I have no idea if I'm going to continue the other ones that are already written but I do hope that you all enjoy this story (:<p>

I'm debating on if I should have this as a Prologue and then start from the basis of Ginny & Draco's relationship? Or should I just continue from this and ease in memories?

Share your thoughts!

**Brittnee :)**


	2. Remembering What Love Is

_**Disclaimer:** _All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for creating this wonderful, magical world that I love. I have no ownership of anything except the things I might come up with. Credit also is due to Plug-in Stereo and their song Oh, Darling for inspiring me. Their lyrics are used in my summary.

* * *

><p><em>Seems like there's always someone who <em>_disapproves__  
><em>_they'll judge it like they know about me __and you__  
><em>_and the verdict comes from those with __nothing else to do.__  
><em>_The jury's out, but my choice is you._

Sleeping away her worries was Ginny Malfoy. Her pregnant belly was rather huge and poking out of the blanket it. It made her look rather small and she was always getting remarks about the size of her stomach. Snoring lightly, Ginny was so dazed that she didn't hear the gathering of her family.

Molly Weasley had invited all of the family plus Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin for dinner. She had always found herself wanting them all together because her home was so empty these days. She also had found a new victim to bicker about; Teddy Lupin. He was like Harry in many ways which made Molly reach out to him even more.

It was the most she could do especially after her boggart incident when Remus had intercepted and banished it. He had questioned if she thought that they'd let Ron and Ginny starve when she had asked what would happen if Arthur and her passed? She knew he had been joking but when Remus and Tonks passed away, Molly made it her duty to make sure Teddy was well which he was. He was extremely spoiled by her grandmother, Andromeda, who also accompanied him to the dinners.

Bustling around, Molly greeted each child as they made their way into the home. Bill and Fleur had arrived first with their daughters, Victoire who was six, and Dominique who was eighteen months. Victoire was a spitting image of Fleur although she took after her father when it came to freckles and Dominique was the one who looked most like a Weasley, with her bright red hair and freckles everywhere. Then came Ronald and Hermione with ten month old, Rose. Rose was a mixture between Ron and Hermione. She had Ron's hair but Hermione's brown eyes. She favored Hermione more when it came to her looks.

George and Angelina arrived at the same time as Percy and Audrey. Angelina had Roxanne in her arms, who started squirming once she saw her grandmother. She was three and was the combination of her parents while five year old; Fred had more of his father's feature. Like her brother, Fred, she had an olive complexion yet they couldn't escape the Weasley freckles. Both had rather dark hair although Little Fred's was a dark ginger color while Roxanne's was just dark brown. Percy and Audrey were childless for the moment. She was expecting although her stomach barely sported a bulge.

"Smells good, mum." Ron called out from the living room as he gathered around the old chess set with his father. Ron had been avoiding the Burrow since his encounter with Ginny but that didn't mean he didn't get weekly lunches. He sent an owl at the beginning of the week always asking Molly to put something together because Hermione had no time. Molly didn't mind, it made her feel helpful like the good ole days.

"Bill, can you wake Ginny?" Molly asked as she began to set the table. The room had been enlarged for everyone to fit.

Bill nodded and went off to find his sister, just as the last bit of company arrived; Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Andromeda Tonks.

Knocking softly on the door, Bill peeked his head in to see his sister wrapped in her blanket, still asleep. Walking over to her, he shook her gently so that he didn't startle her.

"Time for supper, Ginny." He whispered as she blinked for a few moments to take in her surroundings.

Seeing Bill in front of her immediately woke Ginny up. "Bill!" She shrieked with excitement as she sat up to wrap her arms around him. "You need to visit me more."

"I promise I will when they loosen up at the bank." Bill chuckled as he gave his response. Holding his hand out, he helped Ginny out of bed. "Everyone's here. Just waiting for you." He teased as he led the way out.

Smiling, Ginny actually found excitement in seeing all the familiar faces even Ron. Once downstairs, Ginny found herself in different arms as she was hugged. She smiled at familiar faces and gave George an extra squeeze when she was in his arms.

"You're looking might big, Gin." Charlie teased, poking her stomach and earning a smack on the arm from her.

"Charlie's right." George chimed in with a grin. "Ang was never that big and I don't remember Fleur even being half of you." Ginny laughed and shook her head. Of course Fleur wasn't half her size, she was tiny. Two of Ginny made a Fleur.

"Very funny guys. I'm stuck with a beach ball as a stomach and you rub it in." She joked, pouting playfully.

"Everyone get in here! Time to eat." Molly called out, peeking her head into the sitting room.

Everyone made the move into the kitchen; Ron and Little Fred racing to find seats. Those two were always hungry. It was probably why they got along so well.

Ginny made her way to her seat and took her time, attempting to sit with bumping her stomach into the table. Ron had been avoiding her ever since their hug. She knew she had to apologize for the words she had said weeks ago.

As dinner began, Ginny smiled at the conversation going on. Harry, Ron, and Charlie were talking about quidditch while Hermione was telling Angelina and Audrey something that concerned the kids. Her father was having his usual ministry conversation with Percy and Bill. The kids were all entertaining themselves and their grandmother who would laugh then scowled them.

Ginny turned to George and patted his thigh, lightly. "How's the shop?" She asked, knowing that he had been debating for years on whether or not to sell it. After Fred, George lost some passion for the shop. She wished she could understand but she knew a piece of George had left when Fred passed. She knew that when their birthday came, he only blew out half of his candles and when he was upset, he'd come to the Burrow and sit in their old room.

"Pretty good. Freddie's been helping me out. He's a natural." George smiled as he glanced over at his son. "How have you been? Any news on Malfoy?"

Her brothers still referred to Draco as Malfoy. They weren't as warming as the females were. She had waited weeks before bringing Draco to a family dinner. That was a very awkward dinner. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

_Ginny chuckled to herself as she watched Draco pacing back and forth to the mirror, checking his outfit. He had been doing this for the past twenty minutes and was onto the last shirt that he had picked out._

"_Draco, you look fine." She assured him as she stood up and walked over to him. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as she looked up at him. "Stop worrying. It's just my family."_

"_Why do you think I'm nervous? Bloody hell, your family scares me!" Draco exclaimed as he glanced down at her. She gave him a squeeze before stepping back._

"_Draco Malfoy, afraid of my family? A family of blood traitors?" She grinned, attempting to joke but his glare ruined the witty banter she wanted to start. "Stop being a child. They won't dare mess with you when mum or me are around." _

"_Exactly…" He muttered, fixing his sleeves. "I worry what will happen to me when the two of you are not around."_

_Grabbing his hand, Ginny pulled him out of the room. They were going to be late if they didn't leave. Her mother had sent a portkey over earlier; it was a precaution because if anything, Ginny knew her brothers were waiting in front of the fireplace to pummel Draco. _

"_Ready?" She questioned, not waiting for an answer as she held out the portkey. It was a matter of moments before they were spinning into what felt like the air. As soon as they were in air, they were on the ground again. Ginny catching herself from crashing into Draco. _

_Ginny glanced up at Draco, admiring the nerves and worries that were revealed on his face. She knew he liked to keep things to himself but today, his face was betraying him._

"_Calm down. Just be good and don't pick a row with Ron. You know how he is." Ginny warned, giving Draco a look. He might have been afraid of her family but that excluded Ron. He enjoyed the rows that occurred with Ron, they were like entertainment for him._

"_I'll try." He replied, rolling his eyes. She swatted him on the arm, as she took lead and led them to the house. _

_Molly Weasley was the first to spot the couple and probably the only one who gushed about Draco. The men all eyed him; Charlie being the only one who actually talked to him before dinner._

_Once everyone was around the table, the conversations began to flow. Ginny and Draco were telling Molly about their exploration of Muggle London which caught Arthur's attention. Ginny smiled to herself; happy to see her father giving Draco a chance. They were discussing computers and what exactly they did._

_That chance was taken away as soon as it was given. Draco had pushed his sleeves up, trying to keep them from drooping into his mash potatoes, revealing his dark mark. His dark mark was noticeable still, after all these years and Ginny saw her father's face darken. _

_Ginny knew her father had a dislike for anything that related to Voldemort. This mark was his mark and she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant._

"_So, you still have that?" Arthur asked, motioning to the dark mark. This caught the attention of everyone else. They all had paused their attention to see what was going on._

_Draco nodded, apprehensively. "Uhm, yes sir…" He replied dryly, trying to conceal his irritation of being stared at. "I have been looking for someone to remove it but no one seems to know how." Draco explained as he casted his eyes down._

"_I see." Arthur murmured, giving Draco an accusing look. "Still participate in the Dark Arts?"_

_Ginny clenched her fist, embarrassed for Draco. "Dad, stop it." _

"_What, Gin? I just want to know more about the boy." Arthur replied as if it was an everyday thing to ask people if they participated in the Dark Arts._

"_Arthur, leave the boy alone." Molly scowled, giving her husband a look. Ginny knew that look, she herself possessed the same one and it meant danger, if he were to go on with his questioning._

_Ginny turned to Draco, hoping he wasn't angry. She didn't want him run off by her family. He looked unfazed but she had no idea if that was his cover or if he really wasn't. Biting her lip, she glanced down at her plate and debated on whether they should leave or not. Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco taking her hand and giving it a squeeze._

_She glanced up and gave him an admirable smile. Yes, he was definitely the one especially if he pushed her father's rude remarks out of the way._

"_George! Draco was telling me the other day that he enjoyed your Puking Pasties." Ginny chuckled, glancing over at her brother._

_That was all that had to be said before everything appeared normal. George and Charlie made conversation with Draco while Ginny told her parents about the Muggle car that Draco had recently invested in. _

_Ronald was the only one not happy. He was sulking as his brothers got along with Draco. He was hoping for back-up if he ever had to hex the bloke…_

Ginny smiled at George, placing a hand on her stomach. "I've been well. Just trying to avoid stress." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "They won't let me visit Draco…" Ginny stated as she rolled her eyes. "They claim I could be aiding him."

"That's bullocks." George exclaimed, shaking his head at the thought. "They should be ashamed. If they make the bloke miss the birth of his kid, I'm personally making a visit to their heads office."

Ginny laughed, grateful that she had a wonderful brother like George. He always made sure things went her way even if he didn't agree with them. He was the one who hexed Ron when he had tried to fight Draco after their engagement. She really had no idea what she'd do without George; he really was the best big brother.

The rest of supper went well; everyone seemed to find something to conversate about. It was after dinner when everyone gathered around in the living room when Ginny approached Ron who was surrounded by Harry and Bill.

Sitting on the arm of the chair that Ron occupied, Ginny listened to the conversation they were having. She had no idea what it was about besides picking up that there were disappearances of different family heirlooms.

Easing her way into Ron's comfort zone, Ginny rested her head against his shoulder. This was her way of showing him she was no longer mad. He wrapped an arm around her, glancing over to give her a smile before returning to the conversation.

"Ginny, come 'ere!" Called out a voice. It belonged to Fleur and the beautiful blonde was waving her over. Pecking Ron on the cheek, Ginny waddled over to Fleur. "'Ave you heard anything?"

A sad smile found its way to Ginny's face as she shook her head. "Nothing. They refuse to tell me anything."

"You want me to see if I can find anything, Gin?" Hermione chimed in, always the one to help a friend. Hermione had grown to liking Draco when she found out that he shared the same intellect level as her. They had conversations and debates constantly, much to Ron's dismay.

Ginny shook her head. "It's fine. Narcissa and Lucius have been handling it."

At least, that's what she was hoping. She knew Narcissa had been greatly involved in getting everything overturned and Lucius was always the one to find ways. Lucius had assured her that Draco would be released before the birth of their child. She believed this. She had grown a liking to the elder Malfoy. He had apologized many times for the diary and even explained that he had no idea what it was.

"If there's anything, you do know you can contact me." Hermione stated, knowing she could pull anything out of Ron. Ginny nodded appreciatively, glad to have the support from her sister-in-laws.

It was rather late when the Weasley clan decided to past. One by one, they all left. Harry, Teddy, and Andromeda were last to leave. Andromeda was having a pleasant conversation with Molly while Teddy was playing Exploding Snaps with Ginny.

"It's about time to go, Teddy." Came a voice that startled the two out of their trance of the game. Ginny glanced up a Harry. She gave him a weak smile before nodding.

"Harry's right. We'll resume this next time. Okay, bud?" Ginny grinned as the young boy nodded. She had grown an admiration for the boy. He had his mother's metamorphosis skills and today, he had bright orange hair paired with green eyes. Ginny admired these skills, enviously.

"It was nice seeing you, Gin." Harry smiled at her. "Hopefully, next time we can catch up?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes. Next time, don't be late." She grinned, joking with him. The two were on friendly terms after their break-up, seven years ago.

"I'll try." Harry smirked before scooping up Teddy and meeting up with Andromeda to leave.

Ginny waved good-bye and before she knew it, her parents were off to bed. It was just her and her belly now. Leaning back into an armchair, she watched the fire with her mind hoping for news soon.

All she wanted was news and she knew somehow, that she was going to get it soon.

_And any snide remarks from my father _  
><em>about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>Cause my heart is yours<em>

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I'm getting new ideas each day as I write this.<p>

What do you think?

**Brittnee (:**


End file.
